The invention relates to a filter holder in a motor vehicle for a dust filter and an absorption filter which is optionally arranged directly downstream of the dust filter.
A filter arrangement of this type, in which the dust filter and the absorption filter are held in a shaft in a manner which allows them to be exchanged, is known from European Patent 0 367 993 A1. In this arrangement, the width of the shaft is adjusted according to the filter size, with the result that it is not possible to economize on the absorption filter and only use the dust filter since the sealing function is then no longer guaranteed.
An object of the invention is to provide a filter holder in which either a dust filter on its own or, in addition, an absorption filter can be used without sealing problems
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention by providing a filter holder assembly comprising:
a frame lower part having dust filter latching hooks engageable over an edge of a dust filter to hold the dust filter in position when used without an absorption filter, and PA1 a frame upper part selectively connectable with the frame lower part by holders such that the frame lower part supports an absorption filter with the latching hooks inactively disposed in grooves in the absorption filter while the frame upper part supports the dust filter, PA1 wherein the latching hooks and holders are resiliently supported at the frame lower part to be manually movable to accommodate exchange of said filters.
When an absorption filter is additionally used, provision is made for easy attaching of the frame upper part if the holders are constructed as apertures, in which apertures tongues protruding from the frame upper part engage when the frame upper part is fitted on.
Sealing problems do not occur even when tolerances are widely dispersed if an encircling seal is arranged on the lower side of the absorption filter, which seal, when the frame upper part is fitted on, is pressed with pretension against an associated bearing edge of the frame lower part.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.